Hell communication in alice academy
by JZKC
Summary: The rumors of Hell communication has Finally reached Alice academy...this is a One shot fic!


_**Hell c**_**om**_**m**_**uni**_**catio**_**n**__**in **_**al**_**ic**_**e **_**academy**_**...**_

**--o--o--x.+.x--o--o--**

**Hey guys this is JZKC...this would be my first one shot so be easy on me!!-**

It was a normal day in Alice academy. Not untill The rumors of hell commnication have reached the academy.

"Hey did you hear? About Hell communication I mean..." A person said (person 1)

"Yeah I know its real scary...They say If you access it at midnight and enter a person's name you can send that person to hell..." The other person said (person 2)

"And they say that the hell girl will take revenge for you..."The person said (person 1)

Mikan heard most of these rumors lately...she is always scared of these kinds of things and who does she scream to? Natsume.

"Hyaaaaaaa! Natsume its scary..."Mikan sniffed.

"Woi polka-dots get off of me...Its just a fake story.."Natsume said.

"Really??" Mikan sniffed.

"yeah... now let go..."Natsume said.

"Thanks Natsume you are a great friend..."Mikan smiled.

"Yeah whatever..."Natsume said blushing a bit.

Mr Narumi walked in the class...

"Alright class we have a new student..."Narumi said.

A girl walked in the class.

"My Name is Ai Emma...Nice to meet you..."The girl said.

"Alright Emma you can sit right next to Mikan..."Narumi said.

Emma took her seat and classes began.

After classes were over Mikan went back to her room.

She saw a figure in the middle of the hallway...Laying...

"NATSUME!!" Mikan said running to the lifeless figure.

"Natsume what happened!? Why are you bleeding so badly!! Who did this to you!?" Mikan asked.

"Someone Help!!" Mikan shouted.

"How is he?" Ruka asked the doctor...

"He has serious cuts and wounds in his condition of using too much of his alice...I'm afraid he might not make it..."The doctor said. (Sorry Natsume Fans...)

"Who did this to him Ruka?" Mikan asked.

"I don't know it could be Persona he is always rough on Natsume..."Ruka said.

"So persona did it..?" Mikan asked.

"Could be but I'm not sure..."Ruka said.

**Later at night in Mikan's room...**

"I won't forgive persona...he first killed hotaru but now Natsume..." Mikan cried.

_Flash back_

_"Hotaru!! Where are you!?' Mikan callled out..._

_Mikan was running finding Hotaru._

_ZRASHHHH..._

_Mikan saw blood splurt out...she saw persona slashing hotaru..._

_"Hotaru...:Mikan said slowly freezing in her spot._

_"Mikan run..."Hoatru said_

_"RUN!!" She said again._

_Mikan ran..."Mr Narumi help Persona is killing hotaru!!" Mikan shouted to Narumi._

_"You must be dreaming Mikan...Hotaru got a scholarship tp paris...And persona is a teacher...how would he kill a student?" NArumi smiled._

End of flashback.

Mikan climbed to her table and turned on the computer and tried to get to hell communication. "Server not found?" Mikan said.

"Wait a second." MIkan said looking at the computer's clock when Its struck 12:00.

Then the site slowly appeared.

"Please send Persona to hell" Mikan thought as she typed in Persona's name. And clicked Enter.

"You called?" A voice said from behind Mikan.

Mikan turned her head..."Your Ai Emma...Wait you are the Hell girl?" Mikan asked.

"Take this doll...If you want to send the person you desire to hell you must pull the string.."Emma/Hell girl said.

Mikan slowly took the doll.

"However..."Emma/Hell girl said. Then mikan looked at Emma again.

"If one person is cursed 2 graves are dug. And if you remove the string you are in a official contract with me. And when your body dies your soul will immediately be taken to hell. But that is only after your Death.."Emma said.

"I'll go to hell?" Mikan rasped.

"Think about it first..."Emma said and disapperared

**The next day...**

All the Fangirls were sobbing and everyone seemed down.

"What's going on?" Mikan asked.

"Natsume was murdered..."All the Fangirls sobbed.

Mikan was shocked...Right after the night Natsume was wounded he was murdered? (sorry again Natsume fans...)

Mikan ran to the hospital she saw Persona standing in front of the door...

"Hello Mikan Sakura..."Persona smirked.

"P-persona...Why are you doing this?" Mikan stuttered.

"Why? Because...I always hated your mother and I swore vengance...starting with her little flower Mikan SAkura..And now Natsume is in HELL"Persona laughed like a maniac.

"Now Its my turn to kill you..."Persona said.

Persona striked mikan with a knife in her lower abdomen...

"Hurts..."Mikan rasped.

"What are you going to do now Mikan?"Persona laughed.

Mikan reached for the doll in her poket. Persona was about to stab Mikan...Mikan screamed and immedeatly pulled the string.

Then persona disappeared.

"I will deliver your vengance" A voice said.

"w-where Am I' Persona stuttered.

Emma/Hell girl appeared..

"Y-your the hell grl..."Persona stuttered.

"Your pitiful soul wanders in shadows. You have caused great pain and suffering. I will show you what death is like..."Hell girl/Emma said.

"hyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

Mikan woke up in the hospital finding Narumi and everyone in class.

"I'm so sorry mikan!! You were right about persona..."Narumi said.

"Its alright..."Mikan said.(not smiling)

"Mikan are you alright...?..you aren't acting yourself."Koko asked.

"I'm fine..."Mikan said.

Everyone left after Mikan said that to give her sometime.

"Natsume...wait for me...because I'm going to hell too...You won't be alone in there...I promise..."Mikan said looking at her mark.

"I don't regret what I did hell girl remember that..."Mikan said.

Emma was walking smiling after Mikan said that.

"Where are we headed to now miss?" A man said.

"Osaka..."Emma smiled looking at the academy.

"Are you ok miss? you aren't acting yourself..."A woman asked.

"I'm fine lets go..."Emma said.

**--o--o--x.+.x--o--o--**

**The End**


End file.
